


Bound

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some Shenko smut based on two of my own headcanons I've shared on Tumblr. NSFW, obviously. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Some Shenko smut based on two of my own headcanons I've shared on Tumblr. NSFW, obviously. Enjoy!

The Castle Arcades were buzzing around Nick as she sat down at the bar, turning her eyes toward the pool table. She had played a number of different games with a number of different people - Shattered Eezo with Jacob, a claw game with Zaeed, Relay Defense with Ashley, Joker _and_ Garrus, and finally some good old-fashioned darts with James and Jack.

She had wisely declined Traynor's invitation to a game of Kepesh-Yakshi, although the comm specialist seemed a little disappointed by that.

Her eyes fell on Kaidan, leaning leisurely against his cue while he talked to Cortez and watched James take his turn. For a moment Nick considered going over to them, but then James' next shot went wide. Kaidan picked up his cue and walked to the table, going around it slowly, a pensive look on his face as he decided his best move.

She loved the look of concentration on his face; it was the same look he had when he had to hack his way into a terminal, or disarm a bomb. She had seen it the first time on the old SR1 when he tried to repair the faulty console on the crew deck, and if she hadn't been utterly intrigued with him already on Arcturus she probably would have started falling for him then.

Her breath hitched when he looked up and met her eyes, the corner of his mouth pulling into his typical lopsided smile, and winked at her before turning his attention back to the pool table.

Nick quickly took a swallow of her drink when he turned towards the table, standing with his back to her. Her gaze wandered along his shoulders and down his back, eyes widening as he bent forward to line up the shot. Busy staring at his rear she didn't notice Joker dropping onto the seat next to her until the pilot spoke up.

"They're playing pool against Kaidan? Poor fools."

"Pardon?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained on the Major. He had straightened up again, and she watched the play of his muscles under the shirt of his uniform as he chalked the tip of the cue.

Joker smirked. "A little distracted, Shepard? I said they're fools playing pool against Kaidan. It's like playing Kepesh-Yakshi or chess against Traynor."

Nick tore her gaze away from Kaidan for a moment. "Seriously? I've never seen him play pool before." She looked back at the pool table, unconsciously licking her lips as Kaidan lined up his next shot.

Miranda passed through her field of view and came to stand next to her, ignoring Nick's scowl.

"Shepard, you're staring," the ex-Cerberus officer observed. "What are you thinking about?"

"That I want to fuck him senseless on that table," Nick replied, her eyes glued on Kaidan.

Next to her Joker nearly snorted his drink through his nose. "More information than we wanted, Commander."

Nick blushed and muttered under her breath.

"Really, Shepard?" Miranda asked, smiling at her friend. "That would be quite the disturbance."

"Yeah, good thing you two fraternize so secretly," Joker teased. "Don't want to be court martialed for breaking frat regs, do you?"

Flipping Joker the finger she watched as Kaidan cleared the table with an air of nonchalance and sauntered over to him. If she was honest she couldn't care less about fraternization regs. This was the man she loved and they had already lost almost three years together, she wasn't going to lose any more time.

"Pay up, Lieutenant," Kaidan's husky voice reached her ears. She cocked an eyebrow.

_He had bet against James?_

Nick passed both lieutenants, and stepped close to Kaidan. Biting her lip she gave him a coy look and slowly ran her hands along his shoulders.

"Something you need, Shepard?" Kaidan asked with a smirk, his eyes traveling slowly along her body.

Nick's tongue darted out to wet her lips and she stood on her toes, bringing her mouth close to his ear. "You. Let's get out of here."

The corner of his mouth twitched as he laced his fingers with hers, and, after handing his cue to Steve, lead her away from the others, their whooping and whistling following them as they left.

It wasn't far from the arcade to her apartment, and they walked in comfortable silence, casting glances at each other.

"I didn't know you played pool," Nick commented as they reached the apartment.

"Yeah," Kaidan laughed. "It was one of the few things we could do at BAaT in our spare time. I got to be fairly good at it." He fell silent, and she squeezed his hand. He turned his head to her and smiled making her heart beat a little faster.

The apartment door closed behind them and Nick turned to face Kaidan, her eyes skimming the expanse of his chest as she ran her hands along it. Kaidan pulled her closer for a kiss, and she parted her lips inviting him to deepen it. He tasted of beer and salted cashews.

"Let's go upstairs," she mumbled slightly breathless against his lips. He hummed his approval into her mouth, kissing her again before pulling away in order to make a short side trip to the kitchen.

Impatiently Nick waited at the foot of the steps while Kaidan filled a cooler with ice and some drinks. "Alenko, do I have to start on my own, or will you be done there soon?" She ran her hands along her body suggestively when he glanced her way. He took the cooler and walked towards her with _that_ strut; it made her knees go weak.

Grabbing his shirt she pulled him close for a kiss as soon as he reached the stairs, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and brushing her fingertips over his amp jack. He shuddered and palmed her breast through her shirt with his free hand as he walked her backwards up the steps, returning her kiss.

They stumbled through the hallway and Kaidan groaned when Nick gave his growing erection a squeeze. "Behave yourself, woman, or we won't make it to that bed anymore."

Giggling she watched as he walked to the bed swiftly and placed the cooler on the nightstand before moving back to her with a heated gaze, amber eyes dark with desire.

Nick gasped as Kaidan's tongue flicked over her earlobe, his breath hot on her neck, as his fingers slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. He planted a kiss on her neck for every button he opened, his mouth moving down the column of her throat, just as his fingers were moving downward. She trembled as he slid the shirt down her shoulders, brushing his thumbs ever so lightly along the sides of her breasts.

"How about we do something different?" he asked in a low voice that shot straight to her core.

"Kaidan," she whispered. He laid two fingers on her lips, and she stopped.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, sounding a little nervous. Nick locked her gaze with his, and nodded. "Okay," he breathed. "Close your eyes."

He stepped away from her, and Nick heard a drawer being opened and shut again. She kept her eyes closed, wondering what he was up to as she listened .

Kaidan planted a kiss in the crook of her neck when he returned. "I'm going to blindfold you now," he let her know in a soft voice, his breath hot on her skin.

"Yes," she whispered.

The feel of the silk blindfold on her eyes startled her despite the warning, and her hands automatically moved up. Kaidan stopped and lowered the blindfold a fraction.

"Is this okay? If you don't want this just say the word." He sounded concerned.

"No, this is just fine. Keep going," she answered with a smile, a thrill of excitement running through her as he tied it. It had been years since she had agreed to any kind of bondage. Nick opened her eyes and discovered that the blindfold was fully opaque; she couldn't even tell if the light was on or not.

Kaidan tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back, then grazed his teeth over her pulse point. He ran his hands slowly down her back to her ass and hoisted her up in a swift, sure movement; a surprised squeak escaping from Nick.

Kaidan carried her across the room and Nick wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her fingertips softly over the implant site at the base of his skull. He shuddered, and she felt a wave of dark energy creep over his skin.

He lay her gently on the mattress, unclasped her bra and slid it off. Then he undid the buckles of her fatigues and she helped slide them over her ass, his calloused fingertips brushing along her legs as he pushed them further down.

There was a sharp intake of breath. He was probably admiring the lacy panties and matching overknees she had picked out for this evening; and she grinned as his fingers skimmed along the top of her overknees.

"Did you have something special planned for tonight?" he asked. She could hear his admiration and approval.

Nick reached out to where she suspected him, wanting to run her fingers through his hair, but he caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her pulse point. The bed shifted and she felt his breath caressing her.

"Later, Nickie," he whispered hoarsely. "Later you'll get to touch me all you want. This is about you now."

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly let it slip out again.

The bed shifted again, and Kaidan moved away to slowly pull off her boots and fatigues. Her lacy overknee stockings remained untouched.

"Move up the bed and lay on your back."

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth she scooted backwards, aware of him following her as the bed shifted with his added weight. The thought of the predatory gleam in his eyes while he followed her, his arms trapping her, made heat pool low in her stomach.

"Stop." His voice was thick with arousal.

Nick laid still as Kaidan lifted her arms above her head, heat radiating off his body. He was so close to her she could feel the low hum his biotics. She breathed in deeply, the typical scent of his spicy aftershave and ozone filling her nostrils. There was a tingle of biotic energy, and she realized she couldn't move her arms, caught in a micro-stasis. The next thing she felt was the slick, silky feel of a rope being wound around her wrists, securing her arms above her head to the headboard as the biotics subsided.

Her breaths became shallow with anticipation as she carefully tested the knots.

_She had dreamed of this._

A moan of disappointment escaped her as she felt Kaidan moving away from her, the warmth of his body replaced by the cool air of the bedroom. Goosebumps spread slowly over her body.

Silence.

Nick strained her ears, turning her head from one side to the other, trying to locate Kaidan. Moments passed. She was certain he hadn't left the room.

"Kaidan?" Her whispered question was loud in the quiet room.

"Hush, let me enjoy the view." His voice came from the foot end of the bed, gravelly with desire. The sound of boots being kicked off and a belt being undone caught her attention, followed by a rustle of fabric as he discarded his fatigues. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look? Tied to the bed wearing only those lace panties and matching thigh-highs?" The mattress dipped to one side as he sat down next to her. "Where am I going to start, hmm? Should I work my way up along your body?" A slight caress beginning at her foot and running along her leg accompanied his question.

The feathery touch and his low voice aroused her even more. She stifled a moan as wetness gathered between her legs, and she rubbed them together trying to ease the tension.

Kaidan laughed quietly. "Do you like that idea, Nick?" he asked. "Or maybe," he continued with a low growl, his voice drawing closer as the mattress shifted under his added weight. "I should start at the top?" His lips brushed along her jaw to her ear, his tongue flicking over her earlobe, while his fingers ran down the column of her throat, through the valley between her breasts to her stomach, barely touching her.

It was torturous.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she moaned his name.

"Patience," he murmured, his hot breath brushing over her skin, his lips and tongue leaving a searing path down the side of her neck down to her shoulders. "God, I love you."

Nick heard the clink of ice cubes in the cooler and gasped at the sudden icy cold sensation on her skin, trailing from her throat to the rosy tips of her breasts. It took her a moment to realize that Kaidan was dragging an ice cube over her skin, circling it slowly around one peak before letting it linger for a moment. The next thing she felt was the heat of his mouth surrounding the taut bud, his tongue swirling around it as he sucked and grazed her erect nipple with his teeth before lavishing the same attention to the other pebbled tip.

Arching her back she squirmed as lust rushed through her body. She tugged at her restraints again, harder this time, feeling the urge to curl her fingers into his hair and push him south, the desire to feel his tongue pleasuring her becoming almost unbearable.

Slowly he drew the ice over her stomach following the wet trail with his tongue. Ever downward he went. She whimpered as the ice reached the apex of her thighs, the cold seeping easily through the lace.

He let the ice linger shortly before running it slowly along her inner thigh and over the lacy stockings before switching legs and trailing the ice cube back upward, placing hot kisses in its wake.

"Kaidan, please … I want you to touch me," she mewled, rolling her hips upward.

Nick shuddered as he pushed her panties to the side, running the ice along her slit before letting his tongue travel the same route, exploring her slick folds. She moaned and panted with pleasure as he licked and sucked at her sex, teasing her sensitive mound with flicks of his tongue.

"Oh my god. Oh my …," Nick moaned, her hips jerking upward when Kaidan rubbed her clit with his thumb, the rough and calloused skin circling her sensitive nub sending shockwaves through her body. A sob of frustration escaped her when he pulled away until she felt his fingers hook under the waistband of her panties and ease them down her legs.

The bed shifted again and felt him move back between her legs, running his hands along her thighs and placing soft kisses on the inside of either leg.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him spread her folds, his breath hot on her sex. His tongue circled her entrance, and then dipped in, roaming her velvety walls as his fingers ran small circles around her nub. A tingling warmth spread through her as he licked her slit with the broad of his tongue and slowly slid two fingers into her, moving them in and out, curling them against that one sweet spot.

"You taste so good," he growled, flicking his tongue over her clit. The feral sound shot straight to her core, and all she could think was that she wanted him to fuck her, with his tongue, with his fingers.

_With everything he had._

She panted as he worked her with fingers and tongue, a low wailing sound escaping from the back of her throat. She lost herself in the sensation as he brought her close to the edge time and again.

_It felt so good, so incredibly good._

Jolts of electricity ran through her body from her core as Kaidan added his biotics to his ministrations. She cried out and her body twitched as the first surge of biotic power ran through her. She arched her back and tilted back her head, moaning his name loudly, her hands desperately groping at the headboard.

Each flick of his tongue, each tingle of biotics brought her closer to her orgasm. Her body went rigid and she fell apart, keening and shaking as the tension exploded low in her.

Kaidan placed a kiss on her sensitive nub and then moved up her body, showering her with more kisses. His hands found her breasts and massaged them gently with his hands, rolling her erect peaks between his fingers before swirling his tongue around one pebbled bud, and then around the other. He continued to lick and nibble his way up until he caught her mouth in a fiery kiss.

Nick answered greedily, tasting herself on his tongue, salty and sweet at the same time.

"Kaidan," she panted breathlessly, mashing her body against his as best she could; the tip of his cock teasing her entrance. "I need you in me. I need you to fuck me."

There was a low chuckle, and he nibbled along her jawline to her ear, catching it between his teeth and pulling gently. At the same time he slowly rolled his hips, entering her halfway before pulling almost all the way out again.

"Alenko," she groaned rolling her own hips upward, "stop teasing!"

Kissing her, Kaidan obliged, pushing into her slowly until he stretched and filled her completely. He hooked her knees over his shoulders, pulling all the way out again and thrusting forcefully into her one more time before continuing with deep, slow movements.

Nothing had ever felt as intense as these slick, controlled thrusts that seemed to hit the right spot every time. His mouth covered hers, and he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid over hers, smooth as velvet, mimicking every thrust he made with another body part.

Never before had she been so aware of the low hum of his biotics, and she wondered if he was already surrounded by wisps of blue. The thought of swirls of biotic blue in his eyes and dancing along his naked skin made the sensation in her groin coil even tighter. A slow throb spread through her body as pleasure built up again, her next release lingering just beyond her grasp, but steadily coming closer.

Twisting her restraints, her hands curled tightly to fists, Nick met every movement of his. She shuddered with delight when Kaidan reached between them with one hand, and began rubbing her sensitive nub as he increased his pace. Her back arched, and she cried out, her orgasm tearing through her like lightning, lights dancing behind her eyes. He gripped her hips, driving into her harder and faster, his pace becoming erratic and he spilled himself into her with a cry of his own.

Panting hard, they lay there catching their breath, exhausted and sated before Kaidan shifted. He removed the blindfold and untied her wrists, rubbing them gently with his hands and placing a soft kiss on each pulse point. His eyes met hers, still swirling with biotic blue.

Nick ran a hand along his jawline and down the column of his throat to his chest. "This was fun," she said, drawing lazy circles. "But next time I get to tie you to the headboard. I want some payback for all that teasing tonight."

"All the payback you want," Kaidan laughed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.


End file.
